A Thousand Lifetimes
by Aries no Ma
Summary: "Talvez tudo o que eu sou possa ser resumido em uma imensidão vermelha. Quinhentos anos e dezenas de milhares de vidas banhadas em sangue." Hellsing, Alucard x Integra. Presente de aniversário para Theka Tsukishiro s2


**Disclaimer: **Hellsing, assim como os personagens Alucard e Integra não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados a Kohta Hirano. Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da autora: **_Para Theka, minha querida amiga, companheira de RPG, surtos na madrugada e confidências._

**_Do you believe in love?_**  
><em>Você acredita em amor?<em>  
><strong><em>Do you believe in destiny?<em>**  
><em>Você acredita no destino?<em>  
><strong><em>True love may come<em>**  
><em>O amor verdadeiro surge<em>  
><strong><em>Only once in a thousand lifetimes.<em>**  
><em>Apenas uma vez em mil vidas.<em>

_(Iced Earth - Dracula)_

Olhe nos meus olhos.

Será que você consegue ver neles tudo aquilo que sou?

Talvez sim. Talvez tudo o que eu sou possa ser resumido em uma imensidão vermelha. Quinhentos anos e dezenas de milhares de vidas banhadas em sangue.

Eu sou Vlad Dracula, o Empalador, príncipe da Valáquia, Filho do Dragão, a reencarnação do demônio. Assassino de turcos e torturador de infiéis. Eu sou o Conde Drácula, o vampiro que veio dominar o Velho Mundo, inimigo de Van Hellsing e tormento de Jonathan Harker. Eu sou o Nosferatu Alucard, lixeiro da Organização Hellsing e matador de escória, o _No-life King_.

Eu fui homem antes de ser monstro. Mas mesmo então era difícil dizer onde terminava o ser humano e começava o demônio. Nunca fui indulgente. Não havia tempo para perdão no caminho para conquistar minha glória. Qualquer um que se interpusesse no meu caminho encontraria o fim mais terrível que eu fosse capaz de imaginar no momento.

Mas você já sabe de tudo isso, não é mesmo? Minha mestra.

E sabe também que eu sou responsável pela existência dessa raça que você e a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Protestantes tanto anseiam por eliminar. Tudo começou comigo, com minha determinação obsessiva em honrar o meu nome e meu trono com sangue, à custa de tantas vidas quanto fosse preciso.

_Vida_. Esta passou a ser uma obsessão também.

Não destruir a vida, mas tomá-la para mim, arrancá-la de cada ser humano que fosse transpassado pela minha espada, pela minha estaca ou pelas minhas presas. Ah, a vida se esvaindo, vermelha e líquida, ainda quente, escorrendo pela espada enfiada até o punho no estômago do inimigo, escorrendo pelas estacas de madeira, vindo dos corpos agonizantes empalados lá em cima. Não desperdicei nenhuma gota, nunca, minha querida – elas são preciosas demais. Nenhuma vida é insignificante, e só é verdadeiramente imortal aquele que pode compreender este mistério.

Você pensa nisso quando desce até meus aposentos no meio da noite? Pensa em todas as vidas que tirei, todas as almas que corrompi, quando ordena que eu vá até seu quarto em altas horas da madrugada?

Você sabe do perigo e mesmo assim oferece seu sangue aos meus lábios, entrega seu corpo aos meus toques. Os soldados da Organização Hellsing nem sonham com as palavras que a diretora deles sussurra e geme ao meu ouvido quando todos os outros estão dormindo.

E mesmo assim você nunca permitiu que eu resvalasse as presas em sua pele ou invadisse seu corpo. Você continua uma virgem de corpo e alma.

Até quando vai me torturar desse modo, Integra? A cada dia que passa, meus instintos ficam mais e mais à flor da pele. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vou sucumbir a um dos dois – o de homem ou o de vampiro – e então nem mesmo você será capaz de me impedir. Em algum momento você terá de se decidir. O que é mais importante pra você?

A vida dos humanos é muito curta. Tão pouco o tempo que temos...

Em quinhentos anos me apaixonei três vezes. Minha primeira esposa preferiu o fundo do rio Arges a arriscar ser capturada pelos turcos. Séculos depois, Mina – ah, Mina. Ela nunca seria minha, de alguma forma eu sabia desde o começo.

Mas nenhuma delas era como você, condessa. Vivi mil vidas e nunca uma mulher me conquistou como você o fez. A única mulher com o título de Cavaleiro da Coroa Britânica, a Dama de Ferro da Organização Hellsing, a neta do único homem que foi capaz de me derrotar.

O que Van Hellsing diria se ouvisse você confessar seu amor por mim, deitada em meu caixão, entre murmúrios e gemidos de prazer?

E ainda assim você se recusa a ser completamente minha.

Ainda há dentro de mim a sombra do homem que fui um dia. Ainda há os mesmos sentimentos dentro deste coração gelado. Mas o monstro que me tornei é agora parte do meu ser, fundiu-se com a minha alma – na verdade, se ainda tenho uma alma para chamar de minha, essa é a alma de um monstro. Você compreende, condessa, que amar o homem é também amar o monstro? Eu nunca mais voltarei a ser o que era. E você também não poderá mais voltar atrás depois que tomar sua decisão. A hora está chegando. Você terá que escolher seu caminho.

Qual será sua escolha? Minha mestra... Minha condessa... Meu amor.


End file.
